Demons Revenge
by shadowsneak88
Summary: Menma Uchiha has Had one of the tailed beasts trapped in him but its not the nine tails he also must figure out a way to destroy his village once and for all
A/N: This story will be about Menma Uchiha And is a harem you will see the girls in the harem.

"Human talking"

 _'Human thinking'_

 **"Demon talking"**

 _ **'Demon**_ **thinking'**

 **I Don't own Naruto**

 **JUTSU'S**

Demons revenge

Chapter 1: The beginning

Menma was crying his shirt was ripped up his eye wouldn't open face bruised he had been beaten almost to death again he walked to a building with a Uchiha symbol. He stayed there that was where he lived the door only opened to uchiha's so he was safe and walked to what he called a bed and started laying down. "Is this where you sleep are you kidding me your and uchiha" a voice said "Who are you" Menma said holding in his tears. He saw something that looked like his grandfather Madara Uchiha but, it was a re-incarnation of him "Your not leaving this building until you get stronger and your going to have to if you want to go outside" said Madara.

 **after 8 years Menma is 15 years old and strong**

He had promised his grandfather that he would carry out and plunge this world into darkness He put on a new identity as Rei Sasaki and he was going to do it from the inside out he was given a fake ANBU ID to use until the plan was in full affect he put on a masked that was red with a white swirl covering it. He also put on a robe that the akutski would wear but was white he disappeared in a small vortex and reappeared in the hokage's office "Hokage Tsunade this is your warning about me I plunge this village into it's darkest hour and then build it back up with me as it's leader" he said "who are you" she said. He thought of a name "I am Rei Sasaki and will destroy what you love" He said with his new identity she threw an ANBU ran in and threw a kunai at him he caught it with no problem at all "You are a fool if you thought that would hit me" Rei said and turned around and put his own kunai to the ANBU's neck and pushed it all the way through it. He felt the blood trickle onto his finger "Example number 1" he said looking at Tsunade and then he disappeared he took of all of his gear and put it in a bag he had a stop to make. He went into a small house it said Home of Sasuke uchiha he knocked on the door a girl answered she had bright pink hair "who are you" she said "I am here to Sasuke uchiha" he said with a stern voice.

"well he is inside but I need your name" she said he could smell the foul smell from outside "tell him Menma Uchiha would like to see him" he said certain she recognized his last name. "Your... Your an... Uchiha" she said surprised and then a boy came rushing to the door at the name of Uchiha "I am the only Uchiha in this village" said the boy with black hair the girl laid her head on his chest "and the cutest one" she said smiling. "Don't lie to yourself like that you might start believing it" he said sarcastically "I have come to see about my cousin and I see your just fine" he said and walked away _he's not much of a threat he clearly isn't allowed on s-class mission's maybe he goes on b-mission's_ he thought then he heard a scream from a distance in an alleyway he looked down it to see two men cornering a familiar looking girl she had blonde hair and she was scared. "Well hello pretty lady, man your one fine thing you know" that's all the man could say as he felt something pierce through his stomach he saw it was a broken piece of glass he turned to look at him and saw his friend on the ground already bleeding out "well that's a pretty deep wound I'd get that checked out but, your going to die anyway" he said and then cutting the man's throat so he could not scream "well you going to sit there or say something" Menma said he was wearing his mask though "who are...you" she said quivering. "Don't worry im not going to hurt you it's me Menma" he said taking off the mask "M-Menma where have you been" she said giving him a hug this was one of his only few friends that he had before his disappearance.

"wow I thought you left for good" she said still squeezing him "I just got back today what's been going on" he said knowing every single detail but he didn't mind being told again. She told him how much she hated it here and how she had missed him he thought he could use some loyal asset's to his army. "Let's talk about something" he said knowing she would agree "ok" she said and they started walking "since you hate this village do you hate it enough to destroy it" he said "well a few people I wouldn't hurt but the rest I would kill" she said he was surprised by her choice of words. "Help me do it then I need people that are loyal" he said she was shocked she thought for a moment and then agreed to it. "I will try to get people who were friends with us before you left" she said before Menma had disappeared with out her even knowing _he's gotten strong_ she thought. He went back to his hideout to plan out his next move he had put new things into his new home and made it more pleasing to the eye's then it once was. He walked towards his bed looked at it then layed down.

 **The next Morning**

He woke up and found him self on the ground he must have fell off then he put on his clothes and went outside where he saw at least 20 people waiting and Temari the girl he talked to yesterday in the front "Well I found some people who want to help" she said with a smile. He was so shocked by the people who were sitting in front of him he almost felt sorry that most of them would probably die.

 **A/N: This is the start If you have some girl's you want in the Harem plz tell me about it**


End file.
